Abstract We are requesting Fisher HealthCare QuantStudioTM 12K Flex Real-Time PCR System. This instrument can simultaneously run up to four 3,072-reaction QuantStudioTM 12K Flex OpenArray Plates in about 4 hours. A streamlined workflow and automated plate handling minimize start-up and hands-on time. Thus, this system will allow maximum throughput with minimal resources. This system combines flexible throughput capabilities with a streamlined workflow, the Fisher HealthCare QuantStudio? 12K Flex system allows for targeted discovery through confirmation and screening, all on a single platform. OpenArray technology is a broadly applicable nanoliter fluidics platform for low-volume, solutionphase reactions, and enables lower reagent and assay costs, and rapid parallel processing. The OpenArray technology uses a microscope slide?sized plate with 3,072 through-holes. Each plate contains 48 subarrays, each with 64 through-holes. Each through-hole is 300 ?m in diameter and 300 ?m deep and is treated with hydrophilic and hydrophobic coatings. Reagents are retained in the through-holes via surface tension. A major advantage is the small amount of sample needed for analysis. Only 2g of cDNA per sample is needed to assay over 600 target genes due to the low volume fluidics platform. One OpenArray microfluidics panel can hold as many samples as eight traditional 384-well plates. This machine also run traditional 384 well plates. This equipment will significantly enhance the quality of research for PI?s at the James A Haley VA.